The Devil's Courtin
by Clare bear 48
Summary: Sully's Conscious Devils: They're back!


Sully's Conscious Devils Courting

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series. I have just borrowed the characters.**

After Dr Mike had arrived home from Boston, having decided that she loved Sully and they'd declared their love for one another they agreed with Matthew when he'd said, _"Then ya coutin', heh?"_

Instantly those devils were wide awake.

"_Courting, OH!_ _How sweet. Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'! Oh, it sets your senses in a whirl."_ White just could not contain himself with excitement as he hummed.

"_Well, I never! How'd that occur? Pray tell, she can't even cook nor sew or anythin',"_ Red grouched.

"_Don't matter none - he loves her. Like __Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet and so are you type LOOVE,__" _drooled White.

Sully had not been bothered with these small voices in his head for quite some time, and now here they were again.

"Oh my goodness_,"_ he said surprised. Dr Mike and the others were looking at him, wondering why he'd uttered these words now. Was he having a change of heart?

...

Wandering out in Sully's favourite haunts he and Dr Mike were trying to establish common ground as a foundation to their relationship.

White was on a roll humming again, adding the words, _"Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'! If you find it hard to break the ice..."_

Red was miffed saying, _"Oh! For goodness' sakes! White, let it be!"_

Sully was just explaining that he thought, "If ya courtin' you don't keep secrets."

Then he tried to listen intently to what Dr Mike was saying about talking and finding common ground in the relationship, though she was extremely impressed that he'd been attentive at the Boston lecture on liver detoxifying remedy.

"I thought it was courtin' and sparkin'," Sully described with a grin.

"_Way to go, Sully,"_ there was the humming again. _"She gives you kinda half a smile. You cuddle up, she moves away goin' courtin'," _White was beside himself by now.

Red had no notion how to restrain White as the roles seemed to have reversed.

Before Dr Mike could reply Sully responded to her surprise, "Leave it be."

She was unable to understand were the comment originated.

...

There was tension in town and the surrounding area, as there had been no rain for ages. People were bickering and unhappy in this time of stress. Water was an issue as well as the approaching Thanksgiving festivities.

Brian, still being young, wanted to have the turkey dinner as was the custom. Sully offered to help Michaela locate one.

He was just finishing explaining that the hens and chicks would have gone looking for water, leaving only the Lone Wolf turkey gobblers in the area.

Dr Mike looked a little uneasy at this information. "Lone wolves... I thought we were tracking turkey."

Sully smirked at her exclamation and went on to explain, "A lone wolf's an older gobbler that doesn't travel with the flock. Kinda likes bein' on his own."

Then he demonstrated strutting how a gobbler attracts a mate. 

"_Oh, it's fun to hunt and shoot a gun, Or to catch a rabbit on the run__. But you'll find it's twice as sportin' goin' courtin',"_ White was on again.

Red by this time was fuming, glaring in White's direction muttering, _"Sully don't use a gun dummy, he uses a bow! Have ya had ya eyes closed all these years?"_

"_Not in the least!"_ put off White retaliated. _"Bow and arrow don't rhyme with the song, now do it?"_

Without retorting to the voices and this irritating tune going round and round in his head Sully decided to accompany Dr Mike to the town meeting.

Silence fell on the gathering as they entered the church, the entire town's eyes upon them.

White noticed instantly, _"Roll your eyes and heave a little sigh. Grunt and groan like you're about to die. That is what's known as emotin' goin' courtin'!"_ Sully hated public meetings and the conscious devils knew this.

...

Dr Mike and Sully had argued and things were just a tad tense as the frantic hunt for water continued.

Tempers frayed and friends fell apart. Jake and Loren only contributed with their insistence the Indian were hiding a spring. Their greed outweighed logic. People were leaving town as emotions ran high.

...

Sully seeking some solitude went and found a quiet place to reflect. Thinking that they had some way to go, but they knew they loved each other as they had declared that. Now they needed to build the relationship.

White started again. _"Goin' courtin', goin' courtin' Now there's lots o' things you gotta know. Then the strategy comes into play, Goin' courtin', goin' courtin!" _

Sully began to growl, still at a loss at hearing the voices again and that incessant irritating tune in his head.

It was Red this time saying, _"That's not a good sign."_

Sully picked a flower and blew the seeds away.

White yelled, _"Make a wish!"_

...

After a large thunder storm sent a shard of lightening into the barn Dr Mike was ripped with frustration when he managed to come sliding in.

The next morning Sully sought guidance from his brother Cloud Dancing.

"She's awful angry..." Sully revealed.

Cloud Dancing responded with his usual wisdom, "You stuck your hand in a hornet's nest that was hidden. I have done that myself."

Sully sulkily replied, "If this is how it's gonna be ... with a woman ... I don't know if I'm cut out for it."

White was getting a little desperate now, _"__Then the strategy comes into play. Goin' courtin', goin' courtin,"_ he began slowly.

Sully shook his head saying, "Not again!"

Cloud Dancing looked and nodded, "Hearing those voices again?"

Red remained quiet.

"No," replied Sully, "just some irritating song that just won't go away."

Continuing Cloud Dancing reminded Sully, "You lived with Abigail".

"I was a lot younger then. I've got used to livin' on my own. Comin' and goin' as I please..." Sully's voice trailed off.

Cloud Dancing asked_, "_And this suits you?"

Sully thoughtfully responded, "I don't like feelin' fenced in."

Cloud Dancing was sceptical. "Not even for love?"

Sully only cast him a look.

"You went all the way to Boston for love," the Cheyenne reminded his friend.

Here was White's chance again, _"__Dudin' up to go and see your gal. Now there's lots o' things you gotta know. Be sure the parlor light is low', sidle up and squeeze her hand. Let me tell you fella's that is grand. You hem and haw a little while goin' courtin', goin' courtin!" _

Suddenly all the memories of Boston came flooding into Sully's mind, trying all the while to rid himself of that incessant song.

Red still kept his peace; he just didn't want to encourage White any further, realizing that saying something was an encouragement.

"And she says that's why she came all the way back here," Sully mused.

Cloud Dancing nodded wisely. "Man and woman are not meant to be alone. Like Mother Earth and Father Sky. Everyone has to have a partner, or you become out of balance. It is nature."

Sully smirked,"Yeah, well, Dr. Mike's a mighty strong force of nature."

Cloud Dancing only smiled.

This was Red's cue. _"Sully! Sully! Sully! Force of nature yes, but now, does she know this? Monday: Wash Day, Tuesday: Ironing Day, Wednesday: Sewing Day, Thursday: Market Day, Friday: Cleaning Day, Saturday: Baking Day and Sunday: Day of Rest. Bet she don't. Well, we know she can't bake - you want her to look afta ya okay?"_

With pursed lips White glared at Red, mumbling quietly, _"Goin' courtin'."_

Humming the song,_ Goin' courtin', goin' courtin, _Sully wandered back to his lean-to.

...

Dr Mike had overheard Grace and Robert E being thankful to have somebody to love after people were sick from contaminated water.

She decided to find Sully. As she approached him she tried to walk quietly. Sully didn't even have to turn around to know she's close.

"Afternoon, Dr. Mike,"he saidas he stood up and turned to face her, continuing,"How'd you find me?"

Dr Mike responded, "I followed your tracks."

Sully smiled. "You were listenin'." It made his heart fill with pride.

Both White and Red looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement that something was going on between these two.

Dr Mike smiled back saying, "I had a very good teacher." After a pause she continued, "Sully ... I'm sorry about the things I said. There's a lot we do have in common ... the way we care about people ... about doing what's right ... the children."

"If anything had happened to 'em, or to you ... I couldn't live with it," Sully replied with sincerity.

Dr Mike acknowledged, "I know... You've always been there when we needed you".

"I've always tried to be," Sully confirmed.

She said, "Maybe I've come to expect it, and that frightens me."

Puzzled Sully asked, "Why?"

"Because I've never had to depend on anyone," she explained.

Sully nodded with understanding when he answered, "Same here."

"Oh, Sully ... in my heart, I know where I'd like us to be ... but I don't know how we'll get there," Dr Mike confessed.

Sully knew what she meant. "Me neither. 'Cause there ain't no maps. But if you're willin' to set off without one..."

With tears in her eyes Dr Mike ventured, "I am."

Softly Sully said, "Then I know where to start."

He guided Mike to the peak of a low mountain overseeing a scene of unmatched beauty. The seemingly unending, cloudless sky with mixed colours of blue and mauve above the canyon was enfolding before their eyes.

Deeply touched Michaela breathed, "It's beautiful."

"This is where I come when I lose my way and gotta find it again... I've never shown this play to anyone... not even Abigail," Sully shared.

"_You cuddle up she moves away. Then the strategy comes into play. Goin' courtin', goin' courtin,"_ White hummed. _"It's about time. That's been hard work,"_ he admitted.

Red just looked agreeing, unlike his usual grumpy self. 

And Michaela and Sully looked at each other, feeling connected at the most important place - their hearts.

...

There was some excitement as the townspeople arrived at the Cafe for Thanksgiving. Although they didn't have much they were finally grateful. Dr Mike had assisted many of them who had become ill from the tainted water Loren and Jake had brought into town. Now they were pooling all their resources and it would be as good as they could make it.

As Brian looked up from helping Colleen preparing the tables he saw Sully and his Cheyenne family arrive. "Ma! Sully's here!" he exclaimed excitedly.

She instantly came looking and Sully handed her a large turkey saying he'd brought some guests and food.

When the feast was ready they all sat down and celebrated their good fortune. It was a time that they could all rejoice in as friends.

While they were still eating thunder came with rolling dark clouds, and the feast was interrupted by the rain.

Sully was out in it without hesitation, and Dr Mike looked at him, finally joining him becoming soaked.

They just stood, enjoying the rain and being with each other. 

White and Red were excitedly sliding down Sully's wet hair that was like a long abseiling rope for them.

White was joyfully singing again, "_Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'! Now there's lots o' things you gotta know. Y' sidle up and squeeze her hand. Let me tell you fellas that is grand. You hem and haw a little while,she gives you kinda half a smile. Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'!" _So happy was he now.__

Red was happy too, finally being able to slide down as it only occurred when Sully's hair was wet and slippery. "_Way to go!" _he yelled.

"Oh, hush up!" Sully whispered.

The end

**...**

Roses are Red... 1590 by Sir Edmund Spenser

"Goin Courtin goin Courtin" a song from Seven Wives for Seven Brothers.


End file.
